Eight Years Later, Things Can Still Occur
by HP-words.of.wisdom
Summary: It has been eight years since Harry Potter has killed Voldemort. He is now living a comfortable life. But terrible things happen again. People are disappearing, but who is behind it? It looks like Harry has to save the Wizarding World once again!


**Author's Note: This is a story that takes place after DH. I changed some things, like Fred is still alive and is married to Hermione. Enjoy and remember to review!**

Harry looked over at his wife, Ginny who was sleeping peacefully besides him. She was three months pregnant, and it was beginning to show. Ginny turned over towards Harry, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning. Listen Ginny, I really don't want to tell you this, but the wizarding world is in trouble."

"Oh, so that's why you couldn't sleep last night. You were rolling around for hours." Ginny thought this was one of his dreams, when Voldemort became powerful. She thought that Harry was still half asleep.

"Sorry, Ginny. But I'm serious. We're in trouble." Ginny looked at him carefully and her eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"People are disappearing like they were eight years ago. Bad things are happening."

"But you killed Voldemort and his Death Eaters are in Azkaban. Well, most of them. But there is new protection and everything. It really is impossible to break out."

"I know. There seems to be another group-a new one. They are nowhere as near as powerful as the Ministry, but people are still worried."

"Harry, who exactly is disappearing?"

"Oddly enough, people who are overage, but not a student or professor who has been at Hogwarts long enough to work with Dumbledore, and are unmarried, are the people being targeted."

"What is the Ministry doing?"

"Well, the Ministry has made it a strong recommendation, but not a law, to get married immediately after school. The thing is, you have to be happy. If you aren't, then you aren't protected."

"Oh, Harry. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I am first going to reinforce the 'law.' But, before that I'm going to make us breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Any day."

Minutes later, they were sitting down eating pancakes with juice and talking about baby names.

"Wait Harry. What about Ron? He's unmarried!" Harry groaned. He knew Ron would never marry. The person who he loved most, had married his brother. Hermione and Fred. Luna married Neville, and Lavender had married some muggle. The Patil twins were in America, and every other wizarding girl, was taken. (Well, the ones that were age appropriate and lived nearby.)

"Ron has to find someone. Let's go tell him about this now."

"Doesn't he know? He works in the ministry with you, Harry. In the same department!"

"I know. But I'm the head of the Aurors, and none of the others know."

"All right. Can you grab my coat while I do the dishes?"

"Yeah." Harry ran to get their coats. When he came back downstairs, Ginny was ready. They held hands and disapparated to the Burrow. Ron was still moping around there.

"Hey, mate! Hey Ginny!" Ron said as they walked into the old house. "What a surprise!"

"Ron, there's something you need to know." Harry told Ron the news, and his grin slid off his face immediately.

"What am I going to do?" Ron asked.

"You're going to eat your breakfast and stop whining!" a voice behind him said. "Harry, Ginny! Lovely to see you, dears. Care for some breakfast?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Actually we came here to tell Ron something, but you might want to hear it too." Harry told her, and Mrs. Weasley looked grim, but not surprised.

"Kingsley told us. I don't know what we are going to do about Ronald."

"I'm still here you know, mum," Ron said angrily. Why did everyone treat him like a baby just because he wasn't married yet? There was still time to find someone.

"Ronald, you need to stop hanging out around here. You need to buy a house, and find a girl."

"But mum-"

"Do what you're told, dear." Mrs. Weasley was firm with Ron and Harry and Ginny smiled at him. Ron glared at them and them his face lit up.

"Mum, can I go abroad to find someone?" Ron said hopefully.

"Of course, you can apparate. By why can't you stay in this country?"

"Mum, all of the witches in this country, and the surrounding ones, are taken. Unless they're really young or really old," Ron added making a face thinking about what it would be like to marry someone as old as his Great Aunt Muriel.

"I'm sure they is someone around here," Mrs. Weasley said. She was terrified at the thought of her son wandering around an unknown country while people walked around, capturing people. She couldn't let this happen to her son. But if it meant finding a wife soon . . . "

"I'm going tomorrow." Ron decided.

"T-tomorrow? That's a bit soon, dear."

"Mum, who knows what will happen if I wait!"

"But you are not going alone, Ronald." Ron looked at her skeptically.

"What, are you going to stop me?" he said and snorted.

"Ron, it's too dangerous to be in a foreign country during this dangerous time." Harry suddenly walked out of the room. Ron and Mrs. Weasley looked up, surprised. They had forgotten about him and Ginny.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked. Harry turned around. He had tears in his eyes. Ginny hurried over to him, knowing that he hardly ever cried.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong." Ginny was instructing him. Harry sat on the couch carefully.

"It feels like the work Ron, Hermione, and I did was for nothing. We get eight years of peace, and then it's back to how it was before. People are disappearing, terrible things are happening. I want it to end, and I know that I'm going to have to end it."

"Harry, someone else can end it. There are other strong wizards who are good." Ginny said sitting next to him.

"No, Ginny. It's like it was before. People don't want to believe that it's happening. I have the most experience with Dark Magic, out of anybody who is good and is still alive. It's just going to be hard to do it again. I don't want anybody else to get hurt."

But, Harry-"

"That's why I have to go alone." Harry said and Ginny gasped.

"You can't! What if something happened to you!"

"Ginny, I'll be fine. I've been hit with a killing curse twice, and I'm still alive. Besides, I've done some really dangerous stuff, and I'm okay."

"What if you're hit with the killing curse a third time, and this time you don't make it?" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, I've got to stop this. Otherwise, every person is going to _have _to get married, whether they like it or not. Besides, the people behind this will find another way to hurt people, once most are married."

"Just don't leave yet, Harry."

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Ginny looked at him sadly, and together they walked towards the kitchen to tell Mrs. Weasley and Ron what Harry was going to do.

"You are NOT, under any circumstance, going!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and it took them nearly four hours to convince her otherwise.

It was six o'clock when Ginny and Harry came home. Harry packed some useful things in a rucksack and had one last meal and night's sleep with his true love, Ginny. He hoped that he would be back here very soon, because he didn't want anything to happen to Ginny.

**Author's Note: I hope that you liked chapter one! Remember to review! I'll post again soon!**


End file.
